


Luciernegas en la Oscuridad

by AlwaysEverlark, titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Historical AU, Holocaust, Romance, World War II, everlark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEverlark/pseuds/AlwaysEverlark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado libremente en la historia Max / Liesel de La ladrona de libros, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Peeta se derrumba en el porche de los Everdeen en medio de la noche. La familia pronto se encuentran refugiando a un judío en un momento en que hacerlo se castiga con la muerte y Katniss en particular, correrá cualquier riesgo para mantenerlo a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luciernegas en la Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a la flota, literalmente, de personas que me ayudaron a editar, a hacer la prelectura y traducir este fic. Son solasvioletta, plumgal1899 y bubblegum1425 como mis betas. Por parte de la tradución, estas señoras también señalaron discrepancias históricas, lagunas de la trama y sólo en general ensuciando del idioma: Marquise d'Ángeles como traductora al eslovaco, LittleEvilIsa como traductora al italiano, y Otrascosasseries/AlwaysEverlark como traductora al español. Además, mi querido esposo proporcionó el título a este fic. Es el primero que ha leído y como es un poco aficionado a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, parece pensar que es bueno :).

 

 

**_“Cerrar los ojos no ayuda, ya que el fuego arde con m”_ **

**\- Sinsajo por Suzanne Collins**

****

**_Enero, 1943_ **

Cuando encontramos el cuerpo de un hombre joven desplomado en nuestra puerta en la oscuridad de una noche de invierno, mi madre estaba fuera de sí por el miedo y la preocupación. No vivíamos en una época para acoger a extraños que deambulaban por la ciudad en medio de la noche tras el toque de queda. Pero mi padre echó una mirada al joven y a los documentos que llevaba encima e hizo que mi hermana y yo le juráramos que nunca le diríamos a nadie nada sobre el joven que había llegado a nuestra casa.

— ¡Piensa en tus hijas! — Le rogó a su marido—. ¿Quieres ser el padre de unos cadáveres?

—¡Mi vida no me pertenece a mí! Le debo a su padre todo. Debo de cuidar del chico —dijo con gran convicción mientras retorcía sus manos.

 

Entre toda la gente en esta de la ciudad, nosotros entendíamos lo que significaba una deuda y no nos gustaba tener una deuda en nuestros libros de contabilidad. Ayudé a mi padre a entrar al joven dentro mientras mi hermana hervía agua para preparar con unas hojas de té especiales una infusión que usaba mi madre con los enfermos.  Nuestra pequeña familia se había convertido en cómplice de un crimen que podría resultar en nuestra muerte.

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

El sótano era frío y húmedo y el joven, llamado Peeta Mellark, ya se encontraba débil. Mi padre estaba preocupado de que acabara fatalmente enfermo debido a esto pero podíamos hacer muy poco si no queríamos levantar sospechas. Me había enseñado a cazar y a amar los solitarios bosques antes de que volviera de la guerra tan lisiado que ya no podía salir y cazar por él mismo.

 

Me escabullí como un ratón a los oscuros bosques que rodeaban nuestra ciudad con una pequeña lámpara, esos  bosques que habían sido pródigos en comida para mi familia cuando las raciones de guerra no eran suficientes para mantenernos con vida. Rauda como un fantasma entré a hurtadillas en una de las granjas más cercanas y llené un saco con heno, seco y quebradizo que en ocasiones se quedaba enganchado en mi desgastado abrigo de invierno. Susurré una disculpa por mi crimen antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la seguridad de los árboles.

 

Me llevó un tiempo poder volver a casa debido a que el amanecer se acercaba y las calles tenían oídos y ojos de gente que se vigilaban unas a otras, la paranoia y la desconfianza se habían asentado en aquellos lugares donde antes residían la amistad y la esperanza. El gobierno alentaba esa desconfianza, ya que mientras temiéramos y sospecháramos los unos de los otros no podríamos examinar demasiado de cerca lo que los oficiales nos estaban haciendo. Pero lo conseguí, para el alivio de mi madre que cosió junta una manta grande que procedimos a rellenar con heno, y que mantendría al joven seco y caliente. Ayudé a mi padre a llevarla abajo y, con un movimiento suave pudimos ponerle sobre el colchón improvisado. Sus huesudos brazos y el color rojizo de su piel me llenaron de miedo.

 

— ¡Papa, tiene fiebre! —Susurré —¿Se pondrá bien?

—No lo sé, liebchen, solo el tiempo y la sopa de tu madre lo dirán —.Me sonrió gentilmente mientras volvía arriba.

 

 

**XXXXX**

 

La sopa de mi madre no era cualquier comida. Era hija de un farmacéutico y una comadrona experta antes de la guerra, así que sabía qué hierbas y brebajes mezclar para sanar a una persona enferma. Podría haber tenido quizá una vida más fácil pero se casó con mi padre en contra de los deseos de su familia que cortaron el soporte económico que le proporcionaban. Nunca escuché a mi madre quejarse de sus circunstancias, debido a la devoción absoluta que sentía por mi padre, eso hacía, que yo en secreto, esperara encontrar a alguien por el que estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar tanto como ella.

 

Madre cuidaba de Peeta mientras yo estaba en la escuela pero ella también tenía citas que atender y una casa que llevar, así que mucha parte del cuidado del joven recaía en mí por las tardes y los fines de semana. Desde el primer momento estuve fascinada por él. Tenía un espeso y suave pelo rubio que mi madre decía que estaba demasiado largo y al que le daría un corte tan pronto  se encontrara de nuevo bien. Su apariencia no me resultaba desagradable pese a su suciedad en esos primeros días, y su pelo era como oro hilado y los rasgos de su rostro fuertes pero gentiles. Durante uno de los sueños que tenía inducidos por la fiebre abrió los ojos. Pensé que con toda seguridad el cielo de verano se había colado dentro de nuestro lúgubre y pequeño sótano y se había instalado allí. El azul de sus ojos no era igual a ningún otro que hubiera o he visto. Lo sé porque me he pasado la vida comparando sus ojos con los de cualquier otra persona que he conocido.

 

Le daba agua y sopa con una cuchara a través de sus labios resecos, intentando conseguir que comiera algo. Era testarudo, incluso en su estado semi-viviente. Le susurraba. Le engatusaba. A veces, me exasperaba tanto, que le tapaba la nariz para que tuviera que abrir su boca, diciéndole: No tienes opción! Tú, saukerl, cada día comemos menos y menos para que tú puedas comer esta sopa! Comerás o que Dios me ayude...!

Muchos de esos momentos dejaban paso a una solitaria contemplación de su cuerpo dormido y un repentino deseo de cantarle me embargaba. Padre decía que yo tenía una voz preciosa que hacía callar a los pájaros en el campo, lo que me parecía una exageración. En una ocasión, cuando se despertó de una de sus alucinaciones fijó sus ojos en mí y sonrió aturdido.

— Sind Sie ein Engel?

Quise decirle que no, que de ninguna manera era un ángel. Tan sólo una pobre chica alemana congelándose en un sótano y que cantaba a un moribundo porque el Fuhrer había decidido que todo el mundo debía de morirse de hambre por “der Vaterland”.

_Desobedezco a mi madre y a veces ofendo a mi hermana. Soy cazadora y algunos días una ladrona. Estoy tan enfadada que podría lanzar un ladrillo a la cabeza de algún oficial pero que permanezco callada porque tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a mi familia. Y que por alguna razón desconocida, quiero que viva más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

Quería decirle todas estas cosas pero apenas había abierto la boca cuando sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Llegó a nuestra casa aferrando con sus manos un pequeño libro de cuero negro. Lo llevaba agarrado tan cerca de su cuerpo como si fuera un talismán, sin soltarlo jamás, excepto cuando se sumergía en uno de los profundos sueños provocados por la fiebre y la enfermedad. Le retiré el libro de las manos y cuidadosamente lo hojeé. Estaba lleno de bocetos: una planta verde que casi podía sentir como crecía fuera de la página; un ave exótico trinando, el sonido bailando en mis oídos. El calor de un horno rugiente justo debajo de mis dedos me recordaba a pan fresco y pasteles. Le encantaba la gente y los dibujaba ocupados en actividades mundanas como lavar u hornear. Por sus bocetos de edificios aprendí que amaba la simetría y el orden. Dibujaba rocas y manos y otros objetos comunes.

También había poesía intercalada en las páginas. De estas aprendí que temía a la muerte y anhelaba el amor. Yo creía que entendía la belleza —para mí, Prim era mi ideal de belleza auténtica —con sus claros ojos azules y su piel suave y pálida rodeada de un halo de pelo rubio tan distinta de mi complexión aceitunada, pelo oscuro y ojos grises. El extendió esos límites a través de su arte. Aprendí que él también era hermoso. Y quería que viviera.

 

**Febrero, 1943**

 

El día que por fin abrió sus ojos con cierta consciencia del mundo que le rodeaba, me cubrí la boca para evitar que se me escapara un grito de alegría. Pude sentir que una sonrisa se abría paso en mi cara y cuando me acerqué para tocar su piel descubrí que ya no estaba ardiendo, pensé que mi corazón estallaría con una alegría desenfrenada. Corrí por las escaleras a buscar a mi madre y le estiré de la mano.

—¡Le ha bajado la fiebre! —Dije medio riendo y medio sollozando.

Mi padre me dedicó una mirada tierna y me limpió una lágrima de la mejilla antes de bajar al sótano conmigo, mi madre y mi hermana cerca detrás.

Mi madre, que era la verdadera sanadora, le examinó y descubrió que efectivamente, la fiebre le había bajado pero que todavía estaba muy débil.

—Necesitará carne para fortalecer su sangre.

Apenas salieron las palabras de sus labios, corrí a buscar mi abrigo.

—¿Dónde vas? La calle está llenas de soldados —Prim dijo mientras me lanzaba hacia la puerta.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes, meine kleine Ente. Volveré pronto.

Me escabullí de casa, casi resbalándome con el suelo helado y desaparecí en el bosque, incluso sabiendo que la caza sería escasa. Saqué mi arco y mis flechas de un tronco hueco, no tenía los permisos necesarios para poseer este arma, así que me arriesgaba a un castigo cada vez que me aventuraba a salir a cazar, pero no me importaba. Rogué por un milagro, buscando con la desesperación que sentiría una persona de la que su vida dependiera de ello, rezando para que me permitiera encontrar algo, cualquier cosa —un conejo, una nutria o incluso una ardilla o dos— susurré el nombre de Peeta como si se tratara de un conjuro y parece que funcionó. Cuando me encontré con un pequeño jabalí salvaje, sentí que la suerte estaba de mi lado ese día.

Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando volví con la bestia bajo mi abrigo. Parecía una mujer embarazada caminando por las calles pero la alternativa solo habría tenido como resultado una pelea por esta carne con otros, debido a lo escasa que era.

— ¡Meine Gute! ¡Un cerdo tan cerca de la ciudad! —se maravilló mi madre con la visión. Yo simplemente me sonreí en secreto. Peeta me había traído buena suerte.

**XXXXX**

Peeta me contó acerca de su padre, un panadero que fue reclutado para luchar en el frente ruso durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. El señor Mellark había recibido una bala y murió salvando la vida de mi padre, dejando viuda a la madre de Peeta con tres niños pequeños y una panadería que atender. La madre de Peera era en realidad huérfana de padres judíos que habían muerto cuando ella era joven. Las SS fueron alertados y se puso una investigación en marcha para determinar su condición de judía, lo que resultó en la confiscación de su propiedad debido a las leyes de la sangre de Nuremberg. Cuando las SS llegaron  durante la noche para confiscar la panadería, él apenas pudo escapar y no sabía nada sobre el paradero del resto de su familia. Me di cuenta de que esto le dolía profundamente, la culpa de sobrevivir cuando su familia lo más probable es que no lo hubiera hecho. Traté de animarlo aunque estoy segura, que de haber sido yo, no podría haberlo soportado.

Él me contó todo esto mientras le alimentaba con el caldo que mi madre había hecho de la grasa del cerdo. El olor era deliciosamente bueno y mi estómago, que no había probado carne en meses, gruñó con hambre pero yo estaba decidida a alimentar a Peeta. Había conseguido el cerdo gracias a él, me dije a mi misma, así que era justo que el comiera primero.

El me observó mientras llevaba la cuchara hasta su boca, su mirada me turbaba, haciendo que me temblara la mano. Un poco de sopa le caía por sus labios y levanté la servilleta para limpiar su piel como si fuera un bebé.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Me pregubtó.

—Tendré diecisiete en mayo —dije en voz baja —¿Y tú?

—Veinticuatro. Te debo de parecer un viejo —Sonrió ante esto, lo que causó que derramara un poco de sopa en su camisa.

Le limpié rápidamente, quejándome con irritación.

—¡Eres peor para alimentar que un niño pequeño!¡No te quedas quieto! —Estaba nerviosa y no podía explicar racionalmente la fuente de mi agitación. Él se rio en voz baja.

—Incluso cuando te quejas, tienes la voz de un ángel — dijo, su propia voz todavía ronca de su recuperación. Noté el calor subir a mis mejillas, inundando mi piel y no pude hacer nada más que mirar hacia abajo.

—No soy ningún ángel — susurré mientras cogía otra cucharada de sopa.

—¡Sí lo eres! Estaría muerto de no ser por ti. Seguí tu voz cuando estaba seguro de que me desvanecería.

Mis manos temblaban tanto que  dejé la cuchara boca abajo.

—Bien, entonces ahora has de comer para ponerte fuerte. Me temo que la guerra no acabará pronto.

La mención de la guerra fue como un como un jarro de agua fría. Era la realidad. Necesitaría fortaleza para sobrevivir, ya que Peeta Mellark era judío y la muerte seguía a su pueblo como a un tigre hambriento.

Con cuidados constantes Peeta se puso lo suficientemente fuerte para poder sentarse por él mismo. Tan pronto pudo preguntó por un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar casi compulsivamente en su libro. Había veces en las que simplemente me sentaba con él y veía como sus fuertes manos se deslizaban por la página, las imágenes cobraban forma como si las conjurara un mago. A menudo hablábamos pero tan a menudo como nos quedábamos callados haciéndonos compañía, yo estudiando mis libros del colegio como él dibujando o anotando estrofas de poesía, algunas suyas, otras que sacaba de su memoria.

Mucho de lo que dibujaba tenía que ser durante el día, ya que cuando se hacía de noche, estábamos rodeados de oscuridad, el riesgo de encender una vela era demasiado grande, aunque algunas veces era rebelde y le llevaba una linterna para la primera parte de la noche. Esas tardes eran mágicas ya que la luz de las velas eran capturadas por sus imposibles pestañas largas, una visión que me hacía suspirar, como su fueran luciérnagas capturadas en nuestros frío y oscuro sótano. Recordé los _märchen_ que mi padre todavía contaba a Prim, de espíritus del bosque que iluminaban la noche, traviesos pero libres en el vasto reino de los bosques.

En esas tardes, en las que sus pestañas y pelo irradiaban un brillo surreal con la fina luz de la vela,  me liberaba de mi miedo por todo y sentía otro sentimiento secreto asentado en mi pecho que me calentaba hasta las puntas de las orejas y los pies. Estaba tan cautivada por su cálido resplandor que no me di cuenta que Peeta me estaba hasta que sentí su atención fija en mí.                   

—¿Qué estas dibujando? —Dije con curiosidad.

Peeta me dedicó una mirada reservada y se acercó el cuaderno hacia él.

—Sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo. Te lo enseñaré en un rato.

—No recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo —me reí.

—Estabas leyendo tu libro de gramática. Sigue haciendo eso.

Bajé mi cabeza para seguir con mis estudios pero mi concentración se había disipado, dejándome impaciente y nerviosa. Después de lo que me pareció una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo pero que fueron unos cuantos minutos, le miré de nuevo.

— ¡No puedo mirar mi libro si sé que me estás dibujando!

Peeta negó con la cabeza, y luego se deslizó cerca de mí, su proximidad casó que mi corazón latiera de forma errática y dolorosa en mi pecho.

—No importa, señorita impaciente. Ya he acabado. ¿Quieres verlo? —Preguntó juguetón.

—¡Ja, klar! ¡Enséñamelo! —exclamé.

Sonriendo orgulloso, me enseñó el boceto que había hecho. Nunca he estado particularmente enamorada de mi apariencia física excepto quizá por mis ojos, que eran peculiares y poco comunes con la excepción de los de mi padre. Y aun así su lápiz me había representado bella. En el dibujo, estaba mirando hacia debajo de perfil, mi trenza oscura descansando sobre mi hombre. Mi mirada transmitía una completa paz, cada una de las líneas de preocupación de mi rostro que solían reflejar preocupación estaban borradas y relajadas. En sus manos, ciertamente yo resplandecía

 

**Agosto 1943**

 

Era cerca de medianoche cuando las sirenas sonaron. No habíamos tenido ningún bombardeo en nuestra ciudad pero habíamos ejercitado simulacro tras simulacro por si llegaba el momento por lo que ya no nos lo creíamos cuando sonaban las sirenas. Sin embargo, había un ambiente de urgencia en las calles que hizo que esta vez entendiéramos que la amenaza era real. Nos pusimos los abrigos y nos calzamos las botas, cogiendo las bolsas que teníamos preparadas detrás de la puerta. A la entrada de nuestra casa, me paré congelada.

—¿Peeta? —Le pregunté a mi padre mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en su bastón.

—No, Katniss. Si va al búnker y es descubierto, deseará haberse quedado enterrado bajos los escombros.

Palidecí antes sus palabras y quise correr hacia el sótano, para dejar que mi voz fuera lo último que escuchara antes de que llegaran las bombas pero Prim se aferró a mí como a un muñeca de porcelana y pese a toda la pena y añoranza que sentía por mi chico del sótano tenía que atender a mi hermana. Mi cuerpo entero tembló de terror por Peeta y quise llorar con desesperación cuando cayeron las primeras bombas pero mi hermana me ancló a esta realidad. Cogiendo su mano, corrí hacia el búnker con un corazón tan pesado como las campanas de metal que tañían en el centro de la ciudad.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Cuando volvimos a casa en las primeras horas de la mañana, estaba intacta, tal y como estaban las otras casas de nuestro vecindario. Prim se había quedado dormida en esa dulce manera en la que los niños son capaces de dormir incluso en las peores catástrofes y mi padre la llevó a su habitación. Cuando la dejó en su cama, rápidamente le quité los zapatos y le subí el edredón hasta la barbilla. Esperé impacientemente a que mi familia se acomodara para dormir antes de escabullirme de mi cama y correr tan rápido como podía sin hacer ruido. Cerrando la puerta del sótano tras de mí, escuché a ver si le oía y durante un momento de pánico solo escuché un estruendoso silencio hasta que una ligero sonido captó mi atención. Él estaba de pie detrás de un armario grande intentando hacerse invisible en la franja de oscuridad que creaba la sombra de la puerta de metal. Era la primera que lo veía erguido desde que llegó y estaba claro que le costaba mucho mantenerse sobre los pies.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —dije mientras corrí hacia él. Aliviado, dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera contra el mío mientras lo llevaba hacia su colchón de paja.

—No sabía si eras tú o las SS —dijo en voz baja.

No había pensado en la posibilidad de una redada policial durante el bombardeo, pero uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso.

—Tenemos que encontrar un buen escondite en caso de que alguna vez suceda —le susurré mientras se reclinaba contra la improvisada almohada.

Peeta me miró con una mirada que me obsesionó. Era tan exquisitamente triste que desfiguraba sus rasgos.

—Soy peligroso para ti y para tu familia. Si me encuentran os arrestarán.

Recogí las mantas a su alrededor y las metí por debajo de su cuerpo. Le recorrió un escalofrío, porque estar en este sótano era como estar a la intemperie.

—No debes de pensar en eso. No nos cogerán y nadie será arrestado.

Empecé a temblar con la idea de que Peeta pudiera ser descubierto, de lo que harían con él.

—Pero necesitas hacer más ejercicio para ponerte fuerte. Debes caminar más. Y estirar. Tus músculos se atrofiarán y tendrás calambres si no lo haces —seguí divagando, intentando apartar a un lado el miedo que me había acompañado toda la noche en el búnker, un miedo que causaba que mi voz se tambaleara peligrosamente al borde de las lágrimas mientras jugueteaba con las mantas.

Peeta calmó mis ocupadas manos, mirándome con esa mirada que hacía que se me pusiera un nudo en el estómago.

—Eres una quejica —dijo, una sonrisa amable curvando sus labios.

—No soy una quejica —dije con un pánico que rayaba la histeria —.Simplemente te estoy diciendo...

—Ich liebe dich, Katniss Everdeen —me interrumpió con un susurro.

—Yo... —Me paré, las palabras muriendo en mis labios. Y entonces llegaron, las lágrimas que había reprimido cuando las sirenas cesaron, cuando no pude llegar hasta él. Comenzaron como jadeos breves hasta que se convirtieron en sollozos. Peeta me tomó en sus brazos y yo le agarré por sus hombros que eran demasiado delgados, su espeso pelo  largo y rubio haciéndome cosquillas en la frente. Un temblor me recorrió al reconocer mi cuerpo su presencia física, la auténtica realidad de su existencia, la confirmación, de que por ahora, estaba sano y salvo.

Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme, su mano acariciando mi pelo.

—Du liebst mich ¿Real o no real?

—¡Oh, Peeta, naturlich!¡Real! —Me reí con un explosivo jadeo de alivio —Ich liebe dich auch.

 

—Bien. Entonces me ponder fuerte. Haré ejercicio y comeré la sopa de tu madre —En ese instante puso una cara que solo podía significar la infinita paciencia necesarios para comer la misma comida durante meses, lo que me provocó otra carcajada —. Y sobreviviré a esta broma cruel porque toda esta locura ha de terminar en algún momento —Llevó sus labios a mi oreja, y el escalofrío que me provocó fue vergonzosamente intenso —.Me casaré contigo, Katniss Everdeen, y serás mía.

Asentí con sus palabras y cuando se retiró de nuevo, me besó. Siempre había imaginado mi primer beso –algunas veces apretando mis labios contra mi brazo con curiosidad, soñando despierta con ese momento ¿Cómo sería? Y era así – el frío del sótano retrocedió a un segundo plano, sobrecogida por el ardiente sonido de mi corazón en mis oídos. La guerra se desvaneció ante la oleada de calor de nuestros labios. Fue real y cálido y algo descoordinado pero para mí fue como beber de esa

 

**Marzo, 1944**

 

Peeta se fue fortaleciendo, persistente como los dientes de león que pronto florecerían alrededor de nuestra ciudad durante la primavera. Mi madre le cortaba el pelo regularmente y eso exponía sus altos pómulos y exquisito perfil. Ya no requería atenciones médicas pero nadie cuestionaba mis continúas visitas a las penumbras del sótano. Mi padre se encontraba algo abatido, el futuro era un lugar peligroso para vivir los sueños y enviaba a Prim conmigo para hacerme compañía y poner a salvo mi virtud. Pero madre se veía en mí, en mi obstinada testarudez para amar sin razones y me llevó a un lado un día, no para reprenderme sino para dejarme claro que para los que decidimos sembrar amor donde no debería crecer, nos podría deparar un gran sufrimiento pero también grandes recompensas.

—No soy hipócrita, hija. Tu camino será más doloroso que el nuestro pero te puedo poner obstáculos con al joven. Estamos en guerra, después de todo, y el mundo parece que puede terminar cada día —. Besó mi frente mientras decía esto  y lancé mis brazos alrededor de ella, agradecida que me hubiera ganado su comprensión.

Así que cuando Prim entró corriendo desde la escuela un día asustada, nos tomó un momento más largo de lo que hubiera debido para despertarnos y ponernos en marcha, ya que habíamos alcanzado cierta complacencia en nuestra larga vigilancia.

—¡Hay soldados buscando en los sótanos  de las casas! —dijo sin respiración.

Mi padre cogió su bastón y salió disparado hacía las escaleras del sótano tan rápido como le permitía su herida conmigo escoltándole. Escondimos el colchón detrás del armario y movimos a Peeta hasta el lugar que le habíamos preparado. Yo sugerí el armario de mi habitación si las SS estaban buscando en los sótanos pero Prim sólo me lanzó una mirada desesperanzadora.

—¡Buscarán por toda la casa, Katniss! ¿No lo entiendes?

Finalmente dispusimos una estantería en una esquina tras la que se agachó en cuclillas, con la bandera nacional puesta al azar delante del lugar donde se encontraba como una ocurrencia de último momento. Me pareció tan precario que casi insistí en quedarme con él pero mi padre fue implacable y nos obligó a todos a reagruparnos arriba y esperar la llegada de los oficiales.

Los minutos iban pasando hasta que los golpes en la puerta sacaron todos mis nervios a la superficie. Temblando visiblemente, mi madre me empujo detrás para dejar que Prim abriera la puerta. Mientras descorría los cerrojos, mi madre siseó a mi oído:

—No seas la causa de que lo descubran.

Asentí con fuerza y respiré profundamente tranquilizándome. Era Oberscharfuhrer Cray, un corrupto oficial que de alguna manera conseguía sobrevivir a las interminables purgas de personal para mantenerse en una posición estable en las filas de las SS locales. Iba acompañado de un oficial al que no reconocí, un hombre achaparrado y con ojos brillantes y malvados, con barriga sudorosa que me miraba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina de repugnancia que sentía.

—¡Herr Everdeen! Que alegría verle. No lo he visto en las reuniones públicas- dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero saludando a mi madre, a Prim y a mí.

—He estado indispuesto —respondió mi padre, indicando su pierna.

—¡Ah, si! Bien, es una herida bien ganada al servicio del Fuerher — dijo con desdén — ¿Y el trabajo?¿Encuentras mucho?

Mi padre odiaba jugar a este juego, al servilismo forzado, jugando a la autoridad.

—No mucho, me temo.

—Bueno, tendrías más éxito si te unieras al partido —estalló Cray. Entonces bajó su voz de forma conspiratoria —Todavía no es tarde para que tú y tu familia os unáis a nuestra gran familia —mi padre simplemente asintió mientras vio como el otro oficial subía por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios — ¿Puedo inspeccionar su sótano, por favor? —Dijo como si fuera un ofrecimiento que pudiéramos rechazar.

Mi madre, Prim y yo esperamos lo que parecieron cien años mientras mi padre y Cray se tomaban su tiempo en nuestro sótano. El miedo terrible que sentía me hacía temblar y casi vomitar de la náusea que me inducía. Cuando el segundo oficial volvió de las habitaciones de arriba, mi madre obedientemente le ofreció un té, el cual declinó, en vez me miraba fijamente de una manera tan perturbadora que mi madre se interpuso entre los dos con la pretensión de enderezarme la trenza. “Canalla” murmuró con furia en voz baja.

Finalmente, casi después de una hora, Cray y mi padre regresaron, discutiendo sobre vigas y soportes. Mi padre tan relajado como si le hubieran pedido que diera un paseo por el mercado. Después de una pequeña digresión sobre asuntos de la cosecha, los oficiales se despidieron. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, me eché fuera de la habitación y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el lugar donde sabía que Peeta estaba escondido. Tirando de la bandera hacia fuera del lugar donde todavía colgaba, me arrojé a sus brazos, tocando su rostro, brazo y hombros en rápida sucesión para

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté impacientemente.

—Sí. Está bien, Katniss. No me han descubierto —dijo suavemente.

—¡No pienso dejarte nunca más! ¡Ojalá pudiera ponerte en un sitio seguro donde nadie pudiera hacerte nunca daño!

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras me besaba pero hubo algo de angustia en la manera en que lo dijo que hizo levantar mis sospechas.

—Tienes algo mente —dije con cautela. Los ojos de Peeta se centraron de nuevo.

—Sólo a ti, mi amor. Tú eres lo único que está en mi mente.

 

**Abril, 1944**

 

No dijo adiós cuando se fue. O mejor dicho, no me dejó decirle adiós. Más tarde, mi padre me contó que Peeta tenía miedo de que yo pudiera romper su resolución y lo hiciera cambiar de idea. No habría podido dejarme si primero hubiera tenido que persuadirme a mí de dejarle ir. Así con el encubrimiento de mi madre y mi padre en su engaño, me levante una mañana para encontrar el sótano vacío de todo menos de su cuaderno negro. El hecho de que lo hubiera dejado, significaba que temía que no volvería.

Hojeando las páginas, vi que había añadido bocetos a su libro. La mayoría eran dibujos sobre mí, dándole la sopa, riendo, mirando como dormía. En uno, estaba cantando. En se dibujó a si mismo tocándome de una forma tan provocativa, que mi cuerpo se estremeció con la idea de sus manos en mí. Me hizo sentir desesperada e incómoda y hambrienta y agitada todo en una. Pero él no estaba aquí para aliviarme de nada de eso. Él no estaba aquí para explicar lo que estaba pensando cuando esbozó una imagen u otra. Pero lo peor fue el poema:

 

**_Nachtgedicht*_ **

 

Dich bedecken

nicht mit Kuessen

nur einfach

mit deiner Decke

(die dir

von der Schulter

geglittern ist)

dass du

im Schlaf nicht frierst

 

Spaeter

wenn du

erwacht bist

das Fenster zumachen

und dich unarmen

und dich bedecken

mit Kuessen

und dich

entdecken

 

 

Me hubiera dolido menos si alguien me hubiera disparado.

 

Dejé de interesarme en la comida y en la bebida. Solo me preocupaba de hablar con mi hermana, que era tan inocente como yo en el engaño y se quedó igualmente devastada  cuando se enteró, también, que Peeta se había ido. Endurecí mi corazón hacia mi madre y mi padre, quienes habían clavado el cuchillo en mi corazón.  En cambio fue pasando de una cosa a otra con un gran hastío que me impedía disfrutar de la vida. Fuimos a las quemas de libros, los mítines y desfiles cuando retornaban los soldados. Nos despedíamos de los chicos cada más jóvenes y hombres más viejos que eran enviados a las sangrientas fauces de la guerra, para nunca más ser vistos. Los combates se demoraron, los bombardeos arrasaron parte de la ciudad, incluso dejando un cráter en nuestras calles. La maquinaria de la guerra seguía marchando y yo era uno de los muertos vivientes que caminaba entre el duelo y la muerte.     

 

**_Diciembre, 1945_ **

 

Alemania se rindió a los aliados en mayo de 1945. Fue un verano terrible para nuestra gente y cuando volvió el frío, trajo consigo hambre, reconstrucción y las cuentas de todas las vidas que se habían perdido. Cuando las imágenes de la liberación de Auschwitz circularon por los medios, seguidas de las de Dachau y Buchenwald, recé para que la muerte me llevara con ella. Los juicios de Nüremberg habían comenzado con unas acusaciones que eran tan terribles que yo no podía creer que el mundo contuviera tanto horror. En cada cuerpo demacrado, en cada apestoso furgón atestado veía la cara de Peeta. La pila de zapatos, las maletas vacías, los pijamas raídos, las montañas de cadáveres, me llevé todas las fotos conmigo a la cama y me negué a ir a la escuela durante semanas. Me quedaba mirando un punto en el techo y mi inmovilidad sólo era interrumpida  por la repentina erupción de gritos que mi almohada no podía reprimir. Prim se metió en la cama conmigo en esa época y fue lo único que me impidió saltar desde el techo.

Mi padre vino a mí un día y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, rogándome entre agónicas ráfagas de lágrimas que lo perdonara, que se había dejado llevar por el miedo; que había fallado como hombre, como padre y como protector. Que no debería de haber dejado que Peeta se marchara y ahora si había acabado en uno de esos campos de muerte por el… pero su voz le falló y no pudo acabar. No había forma de que ninguno de los dos acabara esa frase. Yo nunca lo llegue a perdonar, pero comprendí que la guerra nos hizo menos noble de lo que pensábamos que éramos. Al menos, por decir algo positivo,  me dio la manera de comenzar a liberarme del manto de mi depresión y del deseo constante de olvido.

 

**_Junio, 1946_ **

 

Finalmente había completado el Gymnasium, pese a las numerosas interrupciones de nuestros estudios que provocó la reconstrucción. Tuve suerte de encontrar una plaza en la universidad de Munich, la más cercana a mi ciudad, para estudiar magisterio. Sería la primera en mi familia en conseguir una licenciatura, un hecho que hizo  que mi madre y mi padre casi se desmayaran de orgullo. Era importante estudiar, decía mi padre: _La educación nos aísla de la ignorancia, que es una de las raíces del mal en este mundo._ Lo que no mencionaba es que eran hombres ilustrados los que habían orquestado la destrucción de tantas vidas durante la guerra pero él era optimista sobre la raza humana e incluso aunque yo no compartiera su entusiasmo podía consentírselo.

Mi padre encontró una nueva pasión ese año. El gobierno local abrió los jardines públicos como las parcelas de arrendamiento para las familias locales. Era un pequeño trozo de quizás cincuenta metros cuadrados pero mi padre se mostraba entusiasmado con la plantación de un huerto junto a otras familias de la ciudad que habían arrendado parcelas con el mismo fin. La tierra era una tierra negra, rico y profunda llena de gusanos y plantas fecundas que llenaban el aire a su alrededor con el olor de la vida. No me permití pensar en ello, pero era el olor que yo asociaba con Peeta - vegetativo, vibrante y vivo. Y sólo me trajo de vuelta al borde de la locura.

Padre nos envió a Prim y a mí a recoger las frutas y vegetales que crecían en nuestro lote de terreno para comer o para conservas. Hacía tanto tiempo desde que habíamos comido un strudel de ruibarbo decente que cuando mi madre finalmente hizo uno con la primera recogida de la temporada, me vinieron a los ojos lágrimas de alegría. Ser tratados como animales sin cuidar el alma era el primer paso para deshumanizarnos y habíamos pasado muchos años de esa manera.

Recuerdo el día como si fuera ayer, veintiuno de junio de 1946. Estaba volviendo con una cesta llena de ensalada y perejil, mi madre haría _bratwurst_ y _spaetzle_ asado esa noche, mi cabeza en la renovación de la Kathedrale en el centro de la ciudad cuando encontré a Prim sentada en las escaleras de nuestra casa. Se había convertido en un preciosa chica, alta, rubia con ojos azules y un carácter tan dulce como sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su mera existencia había salvado mi vida muchas veces durante los dos últimos años y mi amor por ella era ilimitado.

Pero cuando me acerqué al escalón, noté que sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar.

— _Meine kleine Ente!_ _Was ist los_? —dije dejando caer mi cesta mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella —¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Va todo bien?

La cara de Prim se abrió con una amplía sonrisa.

—¡Katniss, hoy es un día maravilloso! Ven dentro, tienes una visita — me cogió la mano entre la suya delicada. Mi corazón empezó a galopar con una esperanza a la que no me atrevía a darle voz. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

Cuando abrió la puerta, mis ojos barrieron la cocina, haciéndome a la escena. Mi madre estaba de pie detrás de mi padre, sentado en su sitio habitual. Como si mi mente no quisiera admitir la verdad, no miré a la cara al extraño al principio sino a la mano que mi padre estrechaba entre las suyas. El vello rubio. Los callos. Sacudí con mi cabeza con incredulidad y su nombre cayó espontáneamente entre mis labios.

—Peeta —me eché atrás como si hubiera visto un fantasma —. No puede ser —dije con desesperación mirando hacia mi padre, mi madre y Prim antes de que buscara una salida de este lugar donde los muertos volvían la vida. Retrocedí lentamente hacia la puerta y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerme, estaba fuera corriendo hacia el bosque como  una gacela.

 

**XXXXX**

 

No fue un escape limpio. Oí como me llamaban por mi nombre mientras corría tan rápido como podía, buscando el consuelo del bosque. Lo había enterrado un centenar de veces, le lloró, y luego lo puse en un compartimiento secreto en mi corazón para protegerme de la manera de su posible muerte. Y sin embargo, había surgido fuera de la caja completamente real fuera  ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué no había regresado antes?

Tropecé cuando entré en los bosques, tropezando con ramas y rocas caídas hasta que aterricé de forma dura en el suelo. Traté de reponerme rápidamente, pero allí estaba él, como un viento cálido del oeste, su mano en mi codo ayudándome a levantarme. Ahora estoy avergonzado de decirlo, pero mi primera sensación fue de ira y me rebelé contra él con toda la rabia que se había acumulado en mi corazón desde el día que me dejó. Le dí puñetazos y le abofeteé y grité hasta que caí de rodillas, sollozando. Se sentó a mi lado, con la cara roja arañada por mi ataque y él también se vio abrumado por las lágrimas, llorando a mi lado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cómo pudiste? —Gemí —Vi los campos, a las personas que estaban dentro…

Peeta se limpió la cara, su aliento viniendo en oleadas.

—Katniss, antes o después, me habrían descubierto. No podía arriesgas la vida de tu familia, tu vida. Podríais haber sido arrestados. Morir de hambre. Ser golpeados. Sin embargo aquí estás, más guapa que cuando te dejé, como si eso fuera posible—Me miró con una curiosa mezcla de reverencia y ansía —.Siento si te hice daño pero no siento haberte dejado.

Respiré profundamente para recuperar el equilibrio, tomándome un momento para estudiar a Peeta. Su traje gris de verano estaba usado en los puños y en el cuello estaba deshilachada pero estaba mucho más sano que cuando él se fue. Su cuerpo se había rellenado algo y su pelo estaba cortado correctamente, lo que estoy segura que agradó a mi madre sobremanera. Acerqué  mi mano para trazar sus rasgos, mis dedos apenas bordeando su piel. Atrás quedó el joven anguloso, enfermo que había aparecido en nuestra puerta hacía dos años y en su lugar  un hombre fuerte y sano había ocupado su lugar.Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían siendo igualmente brillantes, como una joya azul que recordaba y amaba.

Mi ira se acabó. Lo que quedaba por debajo era el anhelo perpetuo que sentía por él, que nunca se había desvanecido, que exigía ahora satisfacción. Lo atraje hacia mí y le di un beso, cogiéndole por sorpresa, pero sólo por un momento antes de responder. Atrás quedaron los besos suaves de nuestro sótano frío, las torpezas de un nuevo amor. Me besó con furia, cogiéndome como un hombre se aferra a la vida después de estar seguro de que iba a morir. Nos hundimos en el suelo y  sentí la dura tierra bajo mis omóplatos mientras lo besaba tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo como deseaba. No había ímpetú que esconder, no su etnia o mi amor. La luz del día ya nos pertenecía.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Peeta consiguió cruzar el Rin y entrar en Francia un mes antes de la liberación de París. Incluso ahora, tantos años después es incapaz de explicar exactamente cómo sobrevivió al viaje. No había visto el sol en más de un año, pero dió crédito a las raciones generosas que mi madre le había dado , queso, embutidos, pan, conservas, todo lo que su despensa pudiera prescindir, por su supervivencia. También tuvo la suerte de que era verano por lo que viajar era al menos más fácil, salvo por el terror constante de ser descubierto.

 

Justo cuando llegó a París fue arrestado por ser alemán, a pesar de que  era judío,  terminó en una cárcel parisina. Estaba agradecido incluso por su encarcelamiento porque no era nada parecido a los campamentos del este. Cuando los estadounidenses terminaron su tarea de asegurar la ciudad, volvieron su atención a la mezcolanza de presos internados en prisión. Entendieron de inmediato que no era un agitador o un oficial de las SS, sino un pobre joven, desesperado. No poseía ninguna información útil aparte de la receta de cómo hornear de manera apropiada el Kartoffelbrot, una especialidad en su familia. Pronto lo pusieron a buen uso en las cocinas de la prisión, donde permaneció durante casi un año hasta que pudieron averiguar exactamente qué hacer con él.

Cuando finalmente lo pusieron en libertad, se le proporcionó el traje gastado y algo de dinero por sus problemas. No era mucho, pero se dispuso a volver a mí, una meta que tuvo que aplazar hasta que fue seguro volver a viajar. Ese día, en el suelo del bosque, me mostró el dibujo que llevaba con él, su favorito, en el que mi cara está dibujada mirando hacia abajo y de perfil, mi trenza apoyada sobre mis hombros.

—Nadie podía imaginar que una visión tan hermosa también podría ser una quejica —Se rió y, por primera vez desde que se fue, yo me reí también.

 

**XXXXX**

 

Y ha seguido haciéndome reír los últimos 60 años de nuestra vida juntos. Ha sido buen hijo de mis padres y un hermano cariñoso para Prim. No me puedo imaginar la agonía de las familias que perdieron tanto en la guerra, lo insoportable de la culpa de la generación de mis padres. Y pienso que si casi me volví loca de dolor por Peeta ¿Qué podría haber sido perder a un niño, a una familia o a una comunidad entera? Me duele el corazón por el país de mi juventud, por los terribles crímenes que nadie puede borrar. Así que le ofrecimos nuestras vidas, vidas en el que tratamos con todas nuestras fuerzas vivir con decencia, en compensación por las vidas que se perdieron.

Hacemos un recuento en nuestras bendiciones cada día, teniendo en cuenta todos los casos de la bondad y la decencia humana.Sólo tengo que empezar con mi marido, que es la benevolencia encarnada en forma humana a pesar de lo que él experimentó. Y nunca dejamos de recordar lo bueno que hemos visto y lo remarcamos, hacemos una lista de esas cosas y honramos a la bondad, cuando volvemos a narrar esas historias  a nuestros hijos, Willow, Liesel y Rye, y a nuestros nietos, a culquier persona que escuche. Es repetitivo, tedioso incluso después de tantos años. Pero he aprendido que hay mucho, mucho peores juegos para jugar.

 

 

    **_-Frau Katniss Mellark_**

**_Munich, Germany_ **

**_September 24, 2006._ **


End file.
